Mood Swings
by parlouslymad
Summary: “Alright Mister Hormone, we should really get back to baby names.” A groan escaped from his lips, and he regretted it almost instantly. Bad move, Shaney; BAD MOVE. Miley/Shane. Oneshot. Moe/Shiley


**ohemgee.**

**my first shiley! haha. that rhymed. . .**

_**awesomeness**_**. anywhozzers, i hope i did the couple**

**justice(; this ones pretty RANDOM, and very ****pointless****.**

**a Christmas Fic should**

**be on the way soon(: (: (: (: **

**bye loves.**

* * *

_Soundtrack__;_

_You're the only one_

-**x**-

"Martha!" he exclaimed, jumping off the porch. "And we could use my Nana's middle name, Fokker."

"You're kidding right?"

"What? What's so wrong with the name Martha!?" The young women saw her husbands face fall, causing her voice to soften.

"Shane, honey, put Martha and Fokker together. What do you get?" Although it seemed to have taken several seconds, Shane's eyes widen in realization. His cheeks burned hot against his skin, embarrassed.

"Oh. Erm, well, yeah, I knew that I was just, uh, you know, trying to make you laugh." Recovering from his recent embarrassment, Shane's smug and charming risqué resurfaced. "'Cause I love hearing that cute little laugh of yours." Kneeling to her level, Shane pinched his wife's noise, loving the blush creeping its way onto her cheeks.

"_Ah ha_, that was your plan all along, wasn't it boy? Make me blush so I could forget _the almighty _Shane wasn't so mighty?" She laughed, shoving him playfully. "I'm _so_ telling Nate about this softer side of you."

"Miles! You know I reserve my sensitive and cute side for you and you only." Sweeping her up from the porch, he gave her sweet kisses, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. _How did I get so lucky?_ He pondered, smiling against her lips. Much to his dismay, Miley pulled away, ending the kiss far too early, in his opinion.

"Alright Mister Hormone, we should really get back to baby names." A groan escaped from his lips, and he regretted it almost instantly. _Bad move, Shaney; BAD MOVE._

"W-what?" her voice cracked, and she began crying hysterically. "Why d-don't you want to choose the n-names for our b-baby?! You don't want her! T-that's it, isn't it? I s-should've known when you didn't w-want to build the c-crib last week or buy all the diapers with your c-check, you w-wanted the money all to yourself so you could r-run of with some girl to M-mexico!" Shane stifled a laugh at her rant, knowing she had gone off in another mood swing. Embracing her in a hug, he rocked his shaking wife back and forth. Although he was used to the sudden mood swings, he couldn't bear with her crying; it made his _**once**_** small** heart ache in pain. Though Shane would never tell anyone that, for he was too masculine, and his heart aching was way too cliché.

"S-sorry," Snapping back to reality, a smile formed onto his lips, seeing his wife's sobs subside.

"It's perfectly fine, cutie. _I'm sorry_ for not wanting to talk about little Martha," she laughed, tears completely gone.

"I don't deserve you," she kissed him softly. "And we're not naming it Martha! That name is totally—" _**Glare.**_

"—the best name ever! Pfft, your Nana is pretty darn lucky to be called that."

"Nice save, smiley." Shane laughed, placing Miley back down on the porch, realizing he had been holding her all this time. "'Kay, so, obviously we're both terrible at picking names, Miss. _I wanna name my son Harold." _

"Shut up."

"_Love_ the way you talk to your hubby. Anyway, I was thinking we should paint the wall color in the nursery bright red! Whaddya think?" her blue eyes met his excited gray. _How could I say no to a face like that?_

"No! Shane, red is a satanic color." She watched her husband's eye brow rise in amusement.

"You're joking, right?! Red is like, well, it's like BOLD! Like BAM! IN YO FACE!"

"I don't want my babies' wall to be 'BAM!' And 'IN YO FACE.' I want it to be blue, like the heavens." He refrained himself from rolling his eyes, knowing his wife would have a panic attack, which usually ended in her hitting him.

"But _Millleyyyy_, how can our baby be a **ROCKSTAR** with blue walls?"

"There's no way our baby is going to be a rock star. He or she will be a nice librarian or a lawyer, oh, oh! Or maybe even president!" The gleam in her eyes disappeared when she saw Shane's face.

"What?"

"_What_?! Our kid is gonna be a rock star! Not a boring librarian! Come on, Miles, imagine it now. A mini me or you running around on stage! Just like the good'ole days."

"Fine, you win this battle," Shane: 1 Miley: 0 "Red walls it is. _But_, I get to decide what the theme will be."

"Fine, what is it? Ponies?"

"I swear, boy, you know nothing of the female mind! Ponies are so yesterday. Hello Kitty is what's in!" Shane couldn't help but bursting out laughing at the brunette's humor. It quickly died down when he saw the serious look on her tanned face.

"You weren't joking?"

"Of course not! Now, there was this bed set I saw at Wal-Mart that had the cutest little pillows, and came with a toy! A Hello Kitty toy, so little Harold can play!"

"Harold will not be playing in a Hello Kitty crib, or with a Hello Kitty toy!"

"So, you agree, that if it's a boy, we can name it Harold?" Seeing there was not point in arguing with his wife, Shane leaned down and kissed her. Shane: 1 Miley: 1.

"Yes, I agree with whatever you say, Smiley. But our little critter will defiantly be listening to Pink Floyd, no doubt about it."

"Well, duh, Pink Floyd rocks – what did you just call my baby?" The menacing tone in her voice caused Shane to gulp. Crap. Crap. CRAP.

"I – uh, nothing, I didn't call –"

"Y-you're lying to m-me!" _NO. NO. TAKE A U TURN._ Shane's mind began to race.

"Miles, sh, its fine, I called our baby, uh, fiddle. Like, uh, like a fiddle that makes awesome music."

"Really?" Her smile showed him he was in the clearing.

"Really," Kissing her forehead reassuringly, Shane put his hand over the bulge in Miley's stomach, smiling brightly at what was soon to come. Soon enough, the senseless arguing would be over, and her constant mood swings would be over and done with.

Miley looked up, eyes widen, and on the brink of tears.

"FIDDLES MAKE HORRIBBLE MUSIC!"

_Crap._

_-x-_

_**and that was the end of that xP**_

_**was it good? bad? should i make more?**_

_**TOTALLY RANDOM, i know. hehe. But, I just wanted to make a Moe **_

_**(:**_

_**I hope you enjoyeeeddd.**_


End file.
